Your New Best Friend Spinel
by SnoWhyte
Summary: Spinel accidentally stumbles upon a strange town while searching for Steven Universe.
1. Chapter One

Nergal walked down the streets of Endsville, searching for another "friend" he could forcibly take with him to the center of the earth where he resided. He had almost gotten two "friends" in Billy and Mandy, but the Grim Reaper had escaped with them. Now he lived in isolation once more.

Suddenly, a giant injector landed in town. A pink humanoid jumped down from the injector; she had messy pigtails, markings on her face that resembled running mascara and a clown-like outfit. But most puzzling was the upside down heart-shaped gem on her chest. She faced Nergal, speaking.

"Hey, is there a 'Steven Universe' living here? I've been searching forever."

Nergal looked confused. "Not that I know of. But may I ask you a question? You see, my old friends left me, and I've been terribly lonely. Will you be my new friend?" The humanoid looked a bit surprised, but she quickly glared at Nergal. "How do I know this isn't a trick, huh?"

"Well, why would it be?" The pink humanoid rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't have time for this, pal. I'm just looking for Steven Universe. If you can't help me, then get outta my way." Nergal turned angry. "All I wanted to do was find a new friend! I didn't even try to kidnap you."

"Oh? Is that what you were planning on doing? Kidnapping me?"

"No, of course not!"

She sighed and pulled out a scythe-like weapon. She swung it at Nergal, but it did nothing to him.

"Yeah, I shoulda figured it wouldn't work on you. You don't look like a Gem. What are you, anyway?" Nergal ignored the Gem's question. Instead, several black and green tentacles protracted from his back, attempting to grab ahold of the Gem. But the Gem was too quick for him. He tried to attack the Gem again and again. Finally, Nergal hit her, making her drop the scythe on accident. He grabbed the weapon.

"Why do you use a weapon that doesn't even work?" He questioned while swinging the scythe around carelessly.

But then it hit the Gem.

Her physical form was sliced, and it soon disappeared, leaving only the heart-shaped gemstone behind. Nergal picked up the gemstone, confused as to what exactly the scythe did to the Gem. He soon had an idea, however.

"You know, this would make a great souvenir."


	2. Chapter Two

Nergal took the gemstone with him to his home, the center of the earth. For a few days, it remained completely stationary. But one day, the gemstone started to glow. The Gem Nergal had "defeated" on accident reformed; her appearance was noticeably different. She acted very differently from before as well, jumping at Nergal with a giggle.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you!" she said in an excited voice. Nergal raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? You already met me! And you tried to attack me!"

"I never did any of those things! As far as I know, I was just created right now. Oh, stars! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm your new best friend, Spinel!"

"You didn't want to be my best friend before."

Spinel giggled. "You're so silly! I just met you, remember? Besides, there's no one else around. Who else would be my best friend?"

Nergal realized that Spinel had genuinely lost all of her previous memories. He much preferred the new Spinel over the old one. Maybe they could get along, after all. Nergal had met someone who was actually _willing _to befriend him, and the thought of that made him happy.

"You're right, Spinel. I _am _your best friend. My name is Nergal, by the way." Spinel grinned. She looked around, puzzled by her surroundings.

"Gosh, this place sure looks weird. Where on Homeworld are we?"

"What's a Homeworld?"

"You know, Homeworld! Our home world, get it?"

Nergal shrugged and played along. "Oh, this is the... underground part of Homeworld."

"Ohh, that makes sense," Spinel said. "but I shouldn't just be here asking questions. My assigned purpose is to be your best friend! So, wanna play a game?" Nergal lit up at this.

"Of course! I love games!"

So the two of them played for hours on end. Spinel didn't tire like the humans Nergal had once kidnapped, nor was she bored of it. The day passed.

"Nergal, do you think we could visit Homeworld's surface?" Spinel asked. It did get boring in the center of the earth, even for Nergal; earth's surface had much more to offer.

"Well, I don't see why not. Let's go."


End file.
